Season
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene y lo saben, por lo que deciden disfrutar cada momento. Si un año es poco, entonces ¿Qué te parece cuatro estaciones?
1. Primavera: Flores Que Caen

— ¡Akaashi, apúrate o llegaremos tarde! —Habló el de cabello bicolor mientras daba pequeños saltos en su lugar.

—Paciencia Bokuto-san —Intentó calmarlo —Pero debo asegurarme de dejar todo en orden.

— ¡Vamos Akaashi! —Revolvió su cabello —Ya revisé cinco veces.

—Como la última vez y al final dejaste la llave de la cocina abierta. Casi te dio un infarto por el recibo del agua.

— ¡Me disculpé por eso!

—Bien —Salió de la casa con canasta en mano y cerró con llave —Ahora sí, estoy listo.

— ¡Entonces en marcha! —Gritó feliz mientras se dirigía al auto —Ah, Akaashi.

—Prefiero caminar —Habló mientras salía a la calle.

—Pero…

—Así es más divertido —Sonrió — ¿No te parece?

—Bien —Habló no muy convencido. Se alejó del auto y corrió a su lado —Pero yo me llevo las cosas —Le quitó lo que traía en manos.

—De acuerdo.

El camino no fue largo pero tampoco corto. Se perdieron dos veces pero eso no importó, Akaashi pidió indicaciones mientras Bokuto decía que podía encontrar el lugar sin ayuda. Al final lograron llegar.

El parque era grande y colorido. La primavera se respiraba en el aire y ese día era especial porque estaban ahí para festejar el Hanami.

—¡Hay mucha gente! —Se quejó el mayor —¿Lo ves? Era mejor en auto.

Akaashi observaba el parque de un lado a otro. Después de mucho analizar, asintió. Sujetó la mano de Bokuto y comenzó a caminar.

— Espera ¡Akaashi! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Salieron del camino y pasaron entre los frondosos y rosáceos árboles de cerezo. En unos minutos se encontraban frente a un pequeño lago. Tranquilo y con poca gente, algo que Bokuto agradeció.

—Este lugar no es tan conocido —Habló el menor.

— ¿Y cómo sabías de él?

—Un excompañero del trabajo me contó de este lugar, y no Bokuto-san —Dijo al ver el rostro serio del mayor —No quiere robarse mi amor por ti.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó no muy convencido.

—Seguro.

—Ah, bueno —Sonrió.

Se acercaron a un árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros del lago. Bokuto colocó un gran mantel con estampado de búhos de colores. Akaashi quería ayudar pero el mayor se lo impedía.

—Por favor, Bokuto-san —Se acercó a la cesta pero de nuevo fue apartado —Bokuto-san.

—No Akaashi —Negó mientras acomodaba las cosas —Quiero demostrarle a mi lindo Keiji que puedo solito.

—Estas actuando de forma infantil —Suspiró al ver que era ignorado.

—¡Listo! —Sonrió triunfante ante la manta sin una sola arruga y el almuerzo colocado estratégicamente —Ahora —Sujetó la mano de Akaashi con delicadeza y se puso de rodillas —¿Sería el ser más hermoso del planeta tan amable de acompañarme en ésta pequeña celebración?

Akaashi sonrió —Cómo podría negarme ante maravilloso anfitrión.

El almuerzo fue ligero y rápido pero confortable. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido y Akaashi reía de vez en cuando al ver las expresiones graciosas de su acompañante.

Ahora, Bokuto observaba a su alrededor mientras Akaashi se enfocaba en el pequeño libro que tenía en manos. Todavía era temprano pero ya estaba aburrido. Akaashi llevó otro libro por si quería leer, ¡Y lo intentó! pero se detuvo en la primera línea, del primer párrafo, del prólogo. Observó a Akaashi tan concentrado y una divertida idea le llegó a la cabeza.

—Akaashi —Se le acercó —Vamos a hacerlo —Habló juguetón.

—No aquí —Negó mientras daba vuelta a la hoja del libro.

—¡Akaashi! —Se quejó —Mi sueño es hacerlo contigo bajo este árbol.

—Y el mío es tener un novio que se comporte.

—¡Akaashi! —El menor rio y Bokuto se unió a las risas —Anda —Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo aprisionó en el suelo —Sólo un poquito.

—Bokuto-san —Suspiró cansado—Aunque quisiera, recuerda en dónde estamos.

Finalmente Bokuto se percató que muy cerca de ahí, unos pequeños con una pelota los observaban con curiosidad. Rápidamente se apartó y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. Los pequeños dejaron de mirarlos y se alejaron para seguir jugando con el balón.

—¿Lo ves?

—Lo siento.

—Bokuto-san.

—Dime —Habló no muy animado.

Su rostro fue sujetado por las manos del menor y un beso en los labios lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando se separaron, Akaashi le sonrió.

—Te amo.

Antes esas palabras, Bokuto sintió regocijo y felicidad. De nuevo, Bokuto hablaba de cosas sin sentido pero ahora abrazaba a Akaashi. El menor había dejado su libro y le prestaba atención mientras ambos contemplaban el paisaje. Del lago, un pez saltó y Bokuto sonrió.

— ¿Viste eso?

—Lo vi.

El mayor se acercó para verlo mejor.

— ¡Mira Akaashi! —Gritó mientras observaba su reflejo en el agua —Los pétalos se ven hermosos cuando están flotando.

Akaashi se levantó para poder apreciarlos mejor pero se detuvo de golpe. Tosió y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Su mano se aferró con fuerza a su pecho mientras la otra se cerraba con la manta entre sus dedos. Poco a poco sentía como el aire dejaba de circular por sus pulmones.

—¡Akaashi!

Bokuto corrió hacía él, lo abrazó y comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda mientras le regalaba palabras de apoyo. Poco a poco su respiración se fue tranquilizando.

—¡Idiota! —Le regañó —Debimos haber venido en auto. Ahora podríamos ir al hospital.

—Está bien Bokuto-san —Se separó del abrazo y le sonrió —¿Lo ves? Ya estoy bien. Yo —Su sonrisa fue sustituida por nostalgia —Estoy bien.

—

 _—_ _Lo sentimos mucho —Se disculpó el doctor —Pero nosotros —Bajó la mirada —No podemos hacer algo._

 _—_ _Cómo que no pueden —Preguntó Bokuto nervioso._

 _—_ _La enfermedad no se descubrió a tiempo y avanza rápidamente._

 _—_ _Entonces deténganla —Demandó._

 _—_ _Ese es el problema. Ya no se puede._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué ya no se puede?! —Habló enojado mientras se levantaba del asiento —¡Se supone que venimos por un simple dolor de cabeza, no por éste resultado! ¡Se supone que usted es doctor! ¡Se supone que debe curarlo de lo que tiene sin importar que sea! ¡Sino para qué diablos está aquí! ¡Usted debe de…_

 _Su frase fue cortada con una mano que sostuvo su brazo. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos serenos de Akaashi._

 _—_ _Está bien —Habló con tranquilidad para dirigirse al doctor —De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando._

 _—_ _Ah, aproximadamente un año —Se sorprendió por la actitud del menor —Pero existe un tratamiento para alentar el proceso._

 _—_ _Y cuánto me daría._

 _—_ _Seis meses más._

 _—_ _Entiendo._

 _—_ _Pero debe de tomarlo lo más pronto posible. Si gusta podemos ingresarlo de una vez para que comience…_

 _—_ _Gracias —Se levantó del asiento —Pero no será necesario._

 _—_ _Akaashi —Susurró Bokuto._

 _—_ _No voy a tomar ese tratamiento —Realizó una pequeña reverencia. Se dirigió a la puerta pero su muñeca fue sujetada con fuerza._

 _—_ _¿Qué… dijiste? —Pregunto Bokuto perplejo._

 _—_ _Que no voy a querer el tratamiento —Intentó soltarse pero no lo consiguió —Bokuto-san, tu mano._

 _—_ _Con el tratamiento habrá más tiempo._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero no lo quiero e insistir no hará que cambie de opinión —Siguió hablando con tranquilidad —Ahora déjame ir._

 _—_ _¡Por qué!_

 _—_ _Bokuto-san, me estás lastimando._

 _—_ _¡Por qué diablos no lo quieres!_

 _Akaashi suspiró y dejó de forcejear —Porqué entonces no tendría sentido._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Confinado en un hospital, encadenado a una cama, yendo y viniendo para los tratamientos, recibiendo medicamentos que me debilitarán más rápido. Todo eso por unos meses —Negó con la cabeza —Sólo aplazaré lo inevitable. Prefiero disfrutar de lo que me queda haciendo infinidad de cosas a tu lado que estar en una cama._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Tome o no el tratamiento, voy a morir._

 _—_ _¡No morirás! —Gritó—Tú no…—Soltó su muñeca y bajó la mirada._

 _—_ _Claro que lo haré, y hay que afrontarlo —Akaashi suspiró ante el silencio del mayor —Bokuto-san, yo —Tomó sus mejillas y obligó a que lo viera. Sus ojos se encontraron y habló —Estoy muriendo._

 _Ambos caminaban por la calle en silencio. Akaashi contemplaba el atardecer mientras Bokuto tenía la vista baja. El mayor era un conversador nato, pero por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir._

 _—_ _Akaashi —Detuvo sus paso —Tu muñeca, lo siento._

 _—_ _No te preocupes por eso, ya no duele._

 _—_ _Pero te lastimé._

 _—_ _No fue tu intención._

 _—_ _Por favor Keiji —Sujetó su mano con cuidado —Toma el tratamiento._

 _—_ _Bokuto-san. Vivimos en nuestra casa porque tú la elegiste. Compramos los muebles que te gustan. Salimos a todos los lugares que quieres. Nunca me he quejado cuando decides las cosas importantes. No porque no quiera, sino porque sé que todo lo que elijas está bien y lo disfrutaré, y así ha sido._

 _—_ _Akaashi._

 _—_ _Pero sólo por esta vez quiero elegir. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero déjame tomar esta decisión, por favor —Después de unos segundos en silencio, Bokuto asintió —Gracias._

 _—_ _Un año es nada —Susurró mientras volvían a caminar._

 _—_ _Entonces —Se quedó pensando —Qué te parece cuatro estaciones._

 _—_ _¿Cuatro estaciones?_

 _—_ _El doctor dijo aproximadamente un año, lo que significa que no sabemos con exactitud y contarlo por meses es algo incierto. Cuatro estaciones me parecen bien._

 _—_ _Sigue siendo poco. No importa cómo le pongamos, siempre será poco._

 _—_ _Lo sé —Volteo la vista y se detuvo frente a una tienda —Bokuto-san —Señaló el anuncio que estaba pegando en la ventana — ¿Podemos ir?_

 _Bokuto se acercó al anunció —Hanami. Es dentro de un mes._

 _—_ _Será divertido._

 _—_ _Pero, qué pasa si te da un ataque —Recordó los síntomas que dijo el doctor._

 _—_ _Estaré bien._

 _—_ _¿Y si te desmayas? —Preguntó preocupado._

 _—_ _No me preocupo por eso —Volteó a verlo y sonrió —Porque sé que estarás ahí para sostenerme._

—

—Es hermosa ¿No te parece? —Habló Akaashi, quien descansaba en las piernas del mayor y veía el caer de las flores —La primavera.

—Es muy hermosa —Tomó la mano del menor y le depositó un suave beso —Pero no tanto como tú.

—Bokuto-san —Susurró mientras lentamente sus párpados se iba cerrando —Me gustaría que… durara… para…

Bokuto tomó la ligera manta que tenía a un lado y se la colocó con cuidado. Ver el pecho de Akaashi subir y bajar lo llenaba de calma, pero sabía que ese movimiento llegaría a su fin.

—A mí también me gustaría —Sonrió con tristeza ante un deseo imposible —Que la primavera durara para siempre.


	2. Verano: Luz Que Guía

_Muy buenas tardes a todos nuestro televidentes. Hoy estamos a una temperatura muy alta. Algo normal considerando que estamos en pleno verano. Por lo que es un buen momento para disfrutar las olas de la playa y también deleitarse de los festivales que se llevan a cabo en esta pequeña pero hermosa ciudad de…_

Bokuto apagó el televisor con pesadez. Odiaba admitirlo pero ese verano era tan caluroso que había logrado acabar con todas sus energías. Algo que encontraba imposible hasta ese momento. Estar en el suelo con sólo su ropa interior no estaba ayudando en mucho.

—¡Akaashi! —Se quejó el mayor mientras se abanicaba con pereza —¡Hace calor!

—Lo sé, Bokuto-san —Habló desde la cocina.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Me estoy derritiendo!

—Lo sé, Bokuto-san —Comenzó a escucharse la voz más cerca.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Quiero…

Su frase quedó a medias ante la sensación de frío. Abrió los párpados y se encontró con los ojos del menor, quien lo veía con una sonrisa. La sensación de frío seguía presente y una bebida con hielos que descansaba en su frente era la culpable. Bokuto no puedo evitar sonreír. Se incorporó y le agradeció la bebida con un beso.

—¡Dios, estuvo refrescante! —Exclamó al terminarse la bebida, dejando algunos cubos de hielos que poco a poco se volvían más pequeños —Gracias amorcito —Besó su frente y volvió a acostarse en el suelo —Akaashi.

—¿Sí? Bokuto-san —Habló el menor mientras contemplaba el vaso entre sus manos.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Bokuto-san.

—Akaashi.

—Dime, Bokuto-san.

—Te amo.

—Yo también, Bokuto-san.

—Akaashi —Susurró.

—Escucho, Bokuto-san.

El mayor guardó silencio y contempló el techo. Akashi suspiró y se acostó junto a él, utilizando el brazo del mayor como almohada.

—Bokuto-san —Habló mientras se acurrucaba.

—Dime, amorcito.

—¿Recueras dónde hacer las compras?

—Ah —Se quedó pensando —Sí, sí recuerdo.

—Bokuto-san.

—¿Si? Lechuza de mi vida.

—Debes comenzar a cocinar.

—Ya lo hago.

—Hacer sólo un platillo no cuenta.

—Para eso te tengo a ti.

—Sabes que no dentro de poco.

—Tendríamos más tiempo si hubieras accedi…

—Bokuto-san.

—Ya. Perdón, perdón —Se disculpó mientras se tallaba los ojos y aspiraba hondo. Se habían prometido no volver a mencionar el tema pero no podía evitarlo.

—Bokuto-san, hace calor.

—Es lo que acabo de decirte.

—Vamos a la playa.

—¿La playa?

—Sí —Se incorporó —La playa.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hace demasiado calor —Se sentó en el suelo quedando frente al menor —Y no quiero que te fatigues. Además, va a haber mucha gente. ¿Te parece si vamos después?

—Pero por eso mismo quiero ir: Quiero sentir los rayos de sol sobre mi piel, quiero escuchar las olas romperse en las rocas y las risas de los pequeños al hacer un castillo de arena. Quiero ver la playa en su época más alegre —Sujetó su mano con cuidado —Por una última vez.

Bokuto bajó la mirada, sintiendo la mano de Akaashi sobre la suya: Suave y cálida. Viva.

—Sobornarme de esa forma —Suspiró resignado —Eso es hacer trampa ¿Lo sabías? —Desvió su mirada mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Akaashi sonrió.

—Por eso lo hago.

—No es just…

Su frase fue cortada a medias debido a que Akaashi comenzó a jadear. Bokuto se alarmó, le dio palmadas en la espalda y sujetó su mano. Keiji se aferró a uno de sus hombros y se cubrió la boca cuando una incontrolable tos se hizo presente.

Después de unos minutos, la tos comenzó a disminuir.

—Está bien, Bokuto-san —Habló aún con la mano cubriendo su boca —Ya pasó.

—Akaashi —Habló con preocupación —Es mejor que te acuestes ¿Sí?

—Claro, pero antes. ¿Puedes darme las pastillas que están en la cocina?

—Ah, seguro.

Bokuto se incorporó con rapidez y fue corriendo a la cocina. Cuando el mayor salió de la sala, Akaashi apartó su mano y observó pequeñas gotas carmesí. Emitió un largo suspiro y se limpió las manchas de sangre con la servilleta que le había dado a Bokuto para su bebida.

El mayor entró con las pastillas y un vaso con agua y Akaashi ingirió el medicamento.

—Cómo te sientes —Preguntó Bokuto preocupado.

—Mejor —Escondió la servilleta entre su mano con discreción —Gracias.

Finalmente era fin de semana. El equipaje estaba listo: trajes de baño, bloqueador, sombrilla y todo lo necesario para la playa. Junto con un par de Yukatas, porque no sólo iban a ir a la playa, sino también al último día de una festividad tradicional.

Llegaron en poco tiempo y lograron encontrar un lugar agradable para descansar. La playa estaba llena de familias y risas. Justo como Akaashi lo deseaba.

Bokuto entraba y salía de la playa mientras Akaashi se relajaba bajo la gran sombrilla que Kotaro había puesto estratégicamente para él.

A pesar de no entrar al mar, a Keiji no le importó. Él estaba feliz con observar a Bokuto divertirse. No necesitaba otra cosa.

—¡Mira mi pequeña lechuza! —Le mostró lo que llevaba en sus manos —He conseguido varias conchas de mar.

—Son muy lindas.

—Y todas son tuyas —Se las entregó.

—Gracias pero —Señaló la pequeña montaña de conchas que estaban a su lado —Ya me has dado muchas.

—Nunca es suficiente —Sonrió.

Bokuto se dio la vuelta para llevarle más recuerdos, pero el sonido de uno de los síntomas de Akaashi lo alarmó.

Kotaro se encontraba preocupado. Los ataques de Akaashi se volvían más constantes y duraderos. Eso no estaba bien. Después de ese ataque, Akaashi había tomado una larga siesta, cuando despertó. Decidió que era momento de volver.

—Listo —Cerró la parte trasera del auto —Es hora de volver a casa.

—El O-bon, Bokuto-san.

—Pero ya estás cansado.

—Todavía puedo seguir, por favor.

—Bien, bien. Pero si noto que te sientes mal entonces nos regresaremos de inmediato.

—Gracias.

El O-bon era una de las festividades favoritas de Bokuto. Bailes tradicionales, fuegos artificiales y mucho entretenimiento, comida y lugares en dónde entretenerse.

Era la última noche de la celebración todos estaban emocionados. Akaashi y él tenían sus yukatas y visitaron cada lugar, probaron cada alimento y consintió a su pequeño Keiji a más no poder, comprándole todo lo que encontraba: mascaras tradicionales, algodones de azúcar, recuerdos y un pequeño pez que había ganado.

A bokuto siempre le gustaba esa celebración. Todo lleno de colores y sonidos alegres. Pero de todas las actividades que se realizaban, había una que lo consideraba aburrido a más no poder: Toro Nagashi.

En el Toro Nagashi no tocabas música ni bailabas. No comías ni reías. El Toro Nagashi consistía en depositar farolas de papel en el río que se encontrara cerca de la celebración. Todo eso era con relación a los muertos. Algo que encontraba aburrido. Ahora era diferente.

—Esto es triste —Susurró Bokuto mientras observaba a la gente depositas las farolas en el río.

Akaashi se acercó a la orilla y con delicadeza colocó una pequeña lámpara que emitía un suave brillo por la vela que contenía en su interior.

—Yo creo que es lindo —Empujo con cuidado la linterna y ésta fue llevada por la ligera corriente —Dejar un camino a tus seres queridos para que no se pierdan. Protegiéndolos y guiándolos aun después de muertos. Una hermosa luz que guíe tu camino de regreso.

—Sigue siendo triste.

—Lo sé —Suspiró —Bokuto-san.

—No.

—Todavía no he dicho algo.

—Pero sé que vas a decir y mi respuesta es no.

—Pero…

—Si lo hago —Contempló la linterna de Akaashi que se alejaba cada vez más —Entonces aceptaría que lo estuvieras.

—Pero lo estaré.

—No.

—Bokuto-san. Para ese entonces ya estaré muer…

—¡No para mí! —Gritó —¡No estarás muerto para mí! Así que, por favor —Arrugó su frente con dolor y bajó la mirada —No me pidas que venga a dejar una linterna para ti. No lo pidas Keiji —Lo abrazó sin importarle el pequeño pez que sostenía Akaashi en la pequeña bolsita transparente —No lo hagas.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san.

—Keiji.

—Dime, Bokuto-san.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también.

—Keiji.

—¿Sí? Bokuto-san.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bokuto-san.

—Keiji.

—Escucho, Bokuto-san.

—Cásate conmigo.

Bokuto seguía abrazando a Keiji. Después de la propuesta, el menor permanecía inmóvil y sin decir palabra alguna.

—Por favor Keiji, cásate conmigo.

—Bokuto-san.

—Escucho, amorcito.

—Te amo con toda mi alma.

—Yo también.

—Y por eso —Se separó con cuidado del abrazo y beso su mejilla con delicadeza —debo rechazar tu oferta.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san. Yo —Pequeñas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras le sonreía con tristeza —No puedo casarme contigo.


	3. Otoño: Hojas Que Crujen

_Con ustedes, la tercera parte. Es más largo de lo que pensé y que los capítulos anteriores. Espero lo disfruten y le entiendan._

 _Dejo miles de cajas con pañuelos porque ya les debo muchos. Puede que algunos los necesiten o puede que no... los dejo de todo modos._

* * *

Bokuto observaba la lista de compras sin mucho ánimo. Tomó unas especias, leyó sus ingredientes y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo del supermercado y metió al carrito una caja de cereal. Espera, ¿Había cereal en casa? No lograba recordar y la verdad no le importaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en el área de blancos. Contempló el carrito que estaba lleno y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sólo había ido por los ingredientes para la comida y terminó comprando cosas innecesarias.

Llegó al área de carnes frías y metió unos cuando paquetes. En el área de verduras trato de llevarse de todo un poco, ya que había olvidado que llevaba la receta que iba a intentar hacer y que seguramente como en las última veces, fracasaría.

En las últimas semanas Akaashi se había negado a hacer de comer y realizar otras actividades. Al principio lo tomó a mal, hasta que comprendió que estaba haciendo eso para que aprendiera a ser más independiente. Eso le molestó pero Akaashi seguía manteniéndose firme ante la idea.

Quería seguir negándose hasta que una tarde la realidad golpeó su rostro: la salud de Keiji comenzaba a deteriorarse más rápido. Dormía más tiempo, se fatigaba con mayor frecuencia y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Los ataques de tos ya no eran tan frecuentes, pero cada vez que le daba era más intensa que la anterior y acompañado con cantidades considerables de sangre.

Bokuto tuvo que aceptarlo y desde entonces comenzó a ir por las compras, hacer los pagos y los quehaceres de la casa.

—¡Keiji, he vuelto! —Se alegró haber llegado a casa antes de que los grandes cúmulos de nubes grises descargaran su furia.

—Bienvenido, Bokuto-san —Escuchó en el segundo piso.

Bokuto sonrió ante la pequeña bienvenida, dejó las bolsas en la cocina y subió por el beso que había esperado desde que salió. Entró a la habitación y se molestó verlo fuera de la cama.

—Keiji, dijo el doctor que debes descansar.

—Hay que darle de comer a Yakiniku —Habló con el bote de comida en la mano y al lado de la pequeña pecera circular que adornaba la mesita.

—Bien, pero yo lo haré —Lo regresó a la cama —Y te dije que era mejor ponerle Akaashi ya que es bonito y pequeño como tú —Comenzó a alimentar al pez.

—Bokuto-san, ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir?

—Ni como olvidarlo. El día de los inocentes ya no es como antes —Akaashi rio con discreción —No es gracioso amorcito.

—Para mí lo es.

—¡Akaaaashi!

Ambos rieron.

—Bokuto-san, dijiste que querías un perro llamado Yakiniku, pero al final no se pudo porque soy alérgico a ellos. Así que está bien que él se llame así.

—Yo quería que se llamara Akaashi —Suspiró resignado y contempló al pez comer las bolitas que flotaban en el agua —Ya que quiero seguir diciendo ese nombre aún después de que te cases conmigo.

—Bokuto-san —Aspiró hondo —Ya lo hemos hablado.

—No es cierto. Sólo dices que no puedes cada que te pregunto. Keiji, dijiste que me amabas ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

—Entonces —Volteó a verlo —Por qué no quieres.

Bokuto seguía con la esperanza de que aceptara o al menos obtener una respuesta. Pero al igual que las veces anteriores, Akaashi bajó la mirada.

—Sólo no pue…

—Sí puedes. ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar? ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta decir sí? —Tronó molesto la lengua ante el silencio del menor. —Iré a hacer la comida —Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bokuto-san —El mayor se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo. No porque estuviera molesto, sino porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir —Lo siento —Escuchó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Los días pasaban y Bokuto seguía con la misma pregunta para después Akaashi contestar con la misma respuesta. Siempre lo mismo pero él seguía ahí, con esa pregunta esperando por la respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Las lluvias comenzaban a hacerse frecuentes pero ese día el sol ganó la batalla y ligeros rayos invadían la ciudad.

"¿Acaso el que ese día hubiera sol era un mal chiste de la vida?" se preguntó Akaashi mientras contemplaba la pecera. Sus ojos se enfocaban en ese pez dorado. Tan pequeño y hermoso. Tan frágil y...

—Keiji, he llegado —Escuchó.

Siempre iba a recibirlo con una bienvenida, no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo. Esa vez no fue así.

—¡Akaaashiii! —La voz comenzaba a acercarse —He dicho que… ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Bokuto mientras lo veía desde el marco de la puerta.

Akaashi observó a Bokuto un momento para volver a dirigir su vista a la pecera.

Bokuto se acercó con curiosidad. Cuando sus ojos observaron lo que el menor veía, su mirada se entristeció.

El pequeño pez dorado que se había esmerado en conseguir para Akaashi aquella noche de verano, ahora flotaba inmóvil sobre el agua.

—Keiji.

—¿Sí? Bokuto-san.

—Yakiniku está muerto —Sujetó la mano del menor.

—Lo sé, Bokuto-san —Entrelazó sus dedos —Lo sé.

Bokuto y Akaashi se encontraban en el jardín. Keiji observaba a Kotaro, quien terminaba de darle los últimos arreglos a la pequeña e improvisada tumba. Contemplando un destino que estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Fuiste un gran pez, pequeño Yakiniku —Habló con tristeza —Espero estés feliz en el cielo de los peces. Nadando felizmente y comiendo infinidad de bolitas.

—No creo que haya un cielo de peces, Bokuto-san.

—Claro que lo hay. Vamos Keiji —Dejó una pequeña flor —Dile algo al pequeño Yakiniku.

—Yakiniku, —Se quedó pensando —Bokuto-san tenía razón contigo.

—¿Eh?

—Después de todo —Suspiró —era mejor ponerte Akaashi.

Bokuto levantó la mirada sorprendido por el comentario.

—Akaa…

—Dije algo imprudente —Realizó una pequeña reverencia —Lo siento —Se disculpó para después regresar a casa.

—

El viento soplaba y el cielo seguía nublado como en las últimas semanas, pero eso no importó para que familias y amigos fueran al bosque a ver los diferentes tonos rojizos y anaranjadas de las hojas.

Akaashi caminaba con tranquilidad mientras Bokuto tenía la mente en otro lado. ¿Por qué no quería casarse con él? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo si sabía que iba a morir? Miles y miles de preguntas invadieron su mente hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

—Keiji —Lo sujetó de la mano —Cásate conmigo.

—Bokuto-san —Suspiró cansado —Sabes que no.

—Por qué —El menor no contestó —Por qué —Volvió a preguntar.

—No puedo.

—Por qué.

—Bokuto-san —Intentó soltarse.

—Por qué no quieres. Si no me amas sólo dilo.

—No es eso, Bokuto-san.

—¿Entonces? —El menor desvió la mirada —Keiji.

—Bokuto-san, no me siento muy bien.

—No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas la razón.

Akaashi suspiró.

—De verdad agradezco que sigas a mi lado. Sé que me estoy volviendo una carga para ti, pero no quiero ser una carga aún después de que muera.

—Esas son tonterías —Susurro.

—No quiero que te cases con alguien que sabes que va a morir. —Bokuto suavizó el agarre y Akaashi continuó: —Debes vivir con alguien que esté junto a ti durante toda tu vida y no conmigo, quien va a morir pronto.

—¡Pero eso es lo que yo quiero! —Lo observó con ojos vidriosos —Quiero decir que estuve con la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Decir que fuiste mío y que llevas el nombre de mi familia. Quiero visitarte todos los días y aunque sé que será doloroso, sonreír ante ese nombre que llevará el mío.

—Eso es lo que no quiero, Bokuto-san. Debes seguir adelante y dejarme atrás sólo como un recuerdo. Yo… no quiero que sufras.

—¿No quieres que sufra? ¡¿No quieres que sufra?! Mírame, —Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo recargó en el árbol que estaba cerca —¡¿Qué no ves que ya estoy sufriendo?! ¡Que me mires, con un demonio!

Keiji tembló ante el grito del mayor y varias miradas comenzaron a voltear hacia ellos.

—Boku…

—¡Quiero estar contigo por el resto de tu vida porque te amo! ¡Estar a tu lado hasta tu último suspiro! ¡Aún si no te casas conmigo el sufrimiento no disminuirá! Mentira, será peor. ¡Será peor porque sabré que no fuiste completamente mío!

—Lo sien…

—¡No te disculpes! —Sujetó sus hombros con fuerza —No te disculpes por algo que no sientes —Se recargó en su hombro —Si realmente lo sintieras hubieras elegido el tratamiento. Si realmente lo sintieras no habrías arrebatado seis meses de tu vida. Si realmente lo sintieras no estarías tan calmado. Si realmente lo sintieras… aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Bokuto esperaba. Esperaba algunas palabras por parte de Akaashi, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Después de darse cuenta que era imposible, soltó sus hombros y se separó de él.

—Está bien. Si no quieres decir algo entonces no lo hagas —Se dio la vuelta y suspiró —Yo, necesito estar solo un rato.

Akaashi estaba por hablar cuando poco a poco el aire comenzó a abandonarlo y el dolor se hizo presente. Intentó sujetar la mano de Bokuto pero antes de poder tocarla el mayor comenzó a alejarse.

—Boku… to… san —Habló entre jadeos pero por primera vez en su vida, él lo ignoró —Kota...ro.

Keiji se recargó en el tronco del gran árbol mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse, teniendo como última imagen la espalda de Kotaro en la lejanía.

—

Varias familias caminaban felizmente a su lado pero él seguía sumergido en su mundo. Ignorando a las personas, ignorando las risas, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Odiaba admitirlo pero se había pasado con Keiji. El enojo comenzaba a disminuir, siendo sustituida por la culpa.

Suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta del tiempo y se levantó del suelo. Se sacudió las hojas de la ropa y se dirigió a donde estaba Akaashi para disculparse.

Cuando llegó a su destino su respiración se detuvo y una corriente helada recorrió su cuerpo. Akaashi no se encontraba bajo el árbol donde lo había dejado. En su lugar, una gran mancha escarlata decoraba las hojas que yacían en el suelo.

—¿Oiste lo que pasó hace poco? —Escuchó detrás de sí —Dicen que alguien tuvo un ataque después de una discusión con su acompañante.

—Espero y no haya sido grave ¿Estará bien?

—Intentaron tranquilizarlo pero comenzó a toser con sangre. Tuvieron que llamar una ambulancia.

—

Bokuto llegó al hospital y sin importarle lo mal estacionado que dejó el auto, entró a recepción gritando por el menor.

Una hora de tortuosa espera para que finalmente el doctor lo dejara pasar a su habitación. Entró en ella y la imagen de Keiji recostado junto a varias máquinas a su alrededor lo llenó de dolor y culpa. La culpa aumento cuando Keiji al momento de verlo le sonrió con ternura.

—Boku…

Akaashi no pudo terminar de decir su nombre debido a que Bokuto corrió hacia él.

—Lo siento, Keiji. Lo siento tanto —Se aferró a su abrazo —Fui un idiota. Dije que no me iba a separar de ti y mira lo que te provoqué.

—No fue tu culpa —Correspondió el abrazo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Si no te hubiera gritado! ¡Si hubiera hecho caso cuando dijiste que te sentías mal! ¡Si no fuera tan terco!

—Está bien, Bokuto-san —Le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda —Ya estoy bien.

—¡Prometo no volver a pedírtelo! ¡Prometo no volver a gritarte! ¡Prometo no dejarte solo!

Akaashi se separó con cuidado, limpió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del mayor y besó su frente con delicadeza.

—Bokuto-san, gracias.

—Keiji, juro que tomaré las cosa enserio. Ya he mejorado en la cocina y cuando volvamos te prepararé tu comida favorita.

—Me temo que eso será imposible —Interrumpió el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—Bokuto-san. Yo —aspiró hondo y se preparó para lo que había evitado en los últimos días —ya no puedo salir de aquí.

La habitación se había vuelto su nuevo hogar. Bokuto intentaba adornar el lugar con varias cosas de la casa para que no se sintiera triste. Cambió las cortinas aun cuando las enfermeras lo habían regañado, le llevó varios libros y en la mesa que estaba a un lado, se encontraba la pecera de Yakiniku llena de las conchas que le consiguió Bokuto.

Los días pasaban y con eso las lluvias eran más frecuentes, los días deprimentes y el agotamiento de Akaashi más evidente.

Debía ser monitoreado en todo momento y Bokuto no se separaba de su lado, pero cuando tenía que hacerlo debido al trabajo, había alguien más para cuidarlo. Alguien en quien Kotaro confiaba plenamente y él también.

—No es necesario que me cuides cuando Bokuto-san no está, Kuroo-san.

—Pero que estás diciendo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi Bro.

—No quiero ser una molestia para ti también.

—Digamos que estamos a mano cuando nosotros les causamos las mismas o peores molestias.

—Pero…

—Escucha Akaashi. —Suspiró —Ya han pasado casi seis años desde que se enteraron de su situación. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Bokuto?

—Pidió que lo trasladaran a la compañía en la que está ahora.

—Correcto. Ustedes ya tenían una vida allá, pero Bokuto no lo pensó dos veces cuando se enteró. ¿Tú lo pensaste? —Akaashi negó —Ni yo. Mi Bro me pidió que cuidara al amor de su vida mientras no está ¿Acaso había algo que pensar?

—Gracias, Kuroo-san.

—Para eso están los amigos —Sonrió.

—¿Y? —Guardó silencio por unos segundos, aspiro hondo y prosiguió —Cómo se encuentra Tsukishima.

—Más lindo cada día —Observó el paisaje por la ventana —Ayer estuvo casi todo el día leyendo el mismo libro —Suspiró —Creo que debo comprarle otro.

—Me pregunto si habré hecho una buena elección —Decidió cambiar de tema —El no tomar el tratamiento.

—Fuiste egoísta —Habló con sinceridad —Le arrebataste medio año a Bokuto de estar junto a ti, pero entiendo tu punto. Querías disfrutar todo el tiempo posible y si lo hubieras tomado, es probable que ya hubieras estado aquí desde hace mucho.

—Medio año de estar junto a Bokuto-san —Susurró.

—Aunque puedes darle la felicidad que él desea.

—Pero…

—Todavía puedes elegir —Interrumpió —Amas a Bokuto y Bokuto te ama. No te niegues ser feliz con él. No le niegues el deseo que Bokuto anhela —Suspiró —No le niegues la oportunidad que la vida nos quitó a Kei y a mí.

Keiji volteó a ver a Kuroo. Sólo bastó ver sus ojos llenos de dolor para comprender.

—Kuroo-san, ¿Puedo tomar tu teléfono un momento?

—Claro —Se lo entregó —¿Pensando en cómo disculparte con él? —Akaashi asintió mientras marcaba un número —Entonces voy a ver a Kei —Revolvió su cabello y le sonrió —Así que tómate tu tiempo.

—Espera, Kuroo-san —Se acercó a él la pequeña pecera y buscó entre las conchas una en particular —Quería dárselo a Tsukishima desde hace tiempo pero…

Kuroo contempló la pequeña concha con una ligera sombra en forma de media luna. Kuroo sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias.

—

Bokuto conducía por aquel camino de la montaña cuando su teléfono sonó. Se estacionó en la orilla con cuidado y teniendo mucha precaución debido a la lluvia.

Ver de quien era la llamada lo alarmó un poco.

—Bro —Habló mientras apagaba el limpiaparabrisas debido a que la lluvia había parado —¿Sucede alg…

— _Cásate conmigo_ —Escuchó.

—¿Qué?

— _Lo que oíste._

—Escucha Bro. Me alagas y todo pero…

— _Kotaro —_ Lo reprendió.

—Espera. Ke… ¡¿Keiji?! —Exclamó.

— _Bokuto Kotaro, eres la persona que amo, así que por favor cásate conmigo._

—Por qué —preguntó sorprendido.

— _Porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Quiero llevar tu nombre de familia y que cuando muera, mi placa diga que estuve casado con la persona más divertida, cariñosa y amable que he conocido. Yo_ —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse — _Te amo y no sé qué haría sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado, Kotaro._

—Y así será. Haré que la vida que te queda esté lleno de felicidad y permaneceré a tu lado por siempre.

 _—_ _¿Lo prometes?_

—Lo prometo —Se secó unas lágrimas que se habían escapado —Pero, ¿Primero me rechazas y ahora me lo pides? Eres muy cruel.

Ambos rieron.

 _—_ _Si quieres puedo retirar la oferta._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Estaba bromeando, de verdad!

— _Entonces_ —Lo escuchó suspirar — _¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Kotaro._

—Keiji —Habló con regocijo —Yo… acep…

Un fuerte chirrido interrumpió sus palabras. Bokuto volteó hacía el ruido y las luces del camión de carga que había perdido el control debido a la lluvia se dirigió a él.

 _—_

 _—_

 _—_

 _—_

 _…_ _ta…ro_

 _Ko...ta…_

 _Ko…ta…ro, Kota…ro, Kotaro ¡KOTARO! ¡KOTARO!_

Bokuto abrió con dolor sus párpados y un fuerte dolor invadió su cabeza.

El aroma a gasolina penetró en su nariz y el humo opacó su vista.

Tardo varios segundos en comprender porque ahora yacía en el suelo varios metros debajo del camino: su auto había salido volando y rodó por la pendiente hasta llegar al suelo.

 _—_ _Kotaro —_ Volvió a escucharse _—Por favor, contesta._

Bokuto intentó mover sus piernas pero no le respondieron. Suprimió un grito ante el dolor de su cuerpo. Desesperado se arrastró sobre las hojas caídas, haciendo caso omiso al dolor e ignorando el crujir de las hojas secas y sus huesos. Llevando toda su atención en aquella persona que suplicaba porque contestara.

—Kei… —Susurró con dolor para después expulsar una cantidad alarmante de sangre. Tocó su abdomen y sintió como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo —Keiji.

 _—_ _¿Kotaro? ¿Fuiste tú? Dime que estás bien._

Bokuto extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el teléfono, queriendo decirle a Keiji que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. En vez de eso y antes de que su mano cayera inerte a escasos milímetro de su objetivo, sólo pudo decir una frase: _"Te amo"._


	4. Invierno: Nieve Que Muere

_Tuve problemas con el final pero espero les guste. Algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta pero este fic está relacionado con otros, los cuales aclararé al final._

* * *

 _"_ _Haré que la vida que te queda esté lleno de felicidad y permaneceré a tu lado por siempre"_

—Basta.

"¡Prometo no dejarte solo!"

—Detente.

 _"_ _Jamás me volveré a separar de ti"_

—Ya basta.

 _"_ _Estaré contigo el resto de…._

—¡Basta! —gritó Akaashi mientras sujetaba su cabeza—. Basta, basta, basta —se repetía una y otra vez—. Sólo, basta —susurró en la soledad de su habitación—. Por favor, detente.

Su cuerpo apenas lograba mantenerse sentado sobre la cama, su respiración tenía que ser ayudada por el respirador sobre su rostro y sus ojos cansados notaban otra noche en la cual había derramado más lágrimas.

En todo el tiempo que conoció a Bokuto, nunca le había mentido. Siempre le decía la verdad o trataba de evadir la respuesta cuando le preguntaba algo, mas nunca le dijo falsas palabras. Hasta ese momento. Bokuto le prometió que estaría junto a él, sujetando su mano y sin separarse de su lado hasta su último suspiro. No fue así.

Cuando escuchó el estruendo sonido por el auricular, lo llamó con desesperación. Una, dos tres veces, sus voz no paraba de llamarlo. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la voz de Bokuto llegó a sus oídos. Baja, entrecortada y adolorida, así se escuchaba. Por primera vez sintió un vacío cuando un " _Te amo_ ", de parte de Bokuto, llegó de forma débil y sincera. Después de eso, silencio, silencio y más silencio.

Aquella tarde de otoño, donde el cielo pesaba, gotas caían y hojas crujían, perdió a la persona más importante para él. Perdió a Bokuto.

—Nunca creí —habló con mirada perdida en la ventana—, que pudieras mentirme de esa forma, Kotaro.

—Nadie lo creyó —escuchó, mas no volteo para saber de quien se trataba—. Deberías descansar.

—Ya he descansado lo suficiente, Kuroo-san.

—Tus ojeras me dicen todo lo contrario —se le acercó el pelinegro—. ¿Otra noche llorando? —suspiró al ver que no le respondía—. Llorar te agota más y lo sabes. Deberías evitar hacerlo.

—Mira quien lo dice —soltó una ligera risa y volteó a verlo—. El que tiene ojos rojos.

—Muy cierto —sonrió forzadamente—, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es normal que lloré. Él era… es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de bromas, mi herma…

—Y él era la persona que amaba y con la que me iba a casar —interrumpió a la vez que se quitaba el oxígeno—. Mis motivos para hacerlo son más grandes que las tuyas, así que no me vengas con eso de que debería evitar…

La falta de aire interrumpió sus palabras. Su corazón se aceleraba y dolía, aunque ese ya había dolido desde el momento que Bokuto se separó de su lado.

Akaashi apartó a Kuroo cuando se le acercó, pero en el segundo intento sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Dejando que el mayor le colocara el oxígeno y lo recostara sobre la almohada.

—A qué… a qué has venido —jadeó.

—A lo mismo que he venido en las últimas semanas: cuidarte.

—No lo… necesito. Así que vete.

—No puedo, se lo prometí a Bokuto.

—Y él… prometió no separarse de mí pero lo hizo. Así que puedes romper esa promesa sin sentirte culpable.

—Akaa…

—Por favor, Kuroo… vete —volteó su rostro para evitar verlo—. No me hagas… perder el poco aprecio que te tengo en estos momentos.

Sin decir palabra alguna Kuroo camino hacía la entrada, se detuvo y suspiró con lentitud.

—Sabes que tenía que hacerlo.

—Me negaste a verlo.

—Si lo hacía, ibas a empeorar.

—¿Más de lo que ya estoy? Voy a morir. Hacerlo antes o después, ¿Acaso importa?

—Sí importa porque Boku…

—¡Kotaro está muerto! —gritó. Se levantó de la cama, quitándose la mascarilla y sujetándose con dificultad en el atril donde colgaba el suero. Intentó dar un paso pero cayó al suelo. Kuroo se acercó pero de nuevo fue apartado—. ¡Está muerto y no me permitiste verlo! ¡Te negaste a que fuera al funeral!

—No era necesario que lo vieras de esa forma.

—No me dejaste —con manos temblorosas se aferró al pantalón de Kuroo, como un niño buscando el consuelo de su madre—. No pude despedirme.

Desde ese día, la presencia del mayor en la habitación disminuyó. Cuando era visitado por él, evadía su mirada y callaba. Kuroo sólo se quedaba en silencio, sentado a su lado y esperando. Sus ojos, a comparación de los suyos, ya no estaban rojos ni hincados. Pero sabía que sufría en silencio.

Estático, solo y sin emoción, contemplaba el cielo gris que distinguía en la ventana. Esa tarde Kuroo lo visitó, pero de nuevo evito verlo. Una parte porque seguía enojado, otra porque dolía. Ver a Kuroo era un constante recuerdo de que era el mejor amigo de Bokuto, pero Bokuto ya no estaba.

Una pequeña presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos, una presencia que reconoció al instante. Volteó hacia la puerta y sonrió ante el visitante inesperado.

—Hola.

—Lo siento. Yo… estaba caminando y… —habló la persona con voz apagada y mirada perdida—. No sé qué hago aquí —bajó la mirada.

—Está bien. ¿Sabes quién soy? —Akaashi sonrió comprensivo ante la negación del otro—. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía un rato?

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —lo incitó a entrar ofreciéndole la silla que estaba al lado de su cama—. Un poco de compañía me vendría bien.

La persona entró indecisa, sentándose en la silla con calma.

—¿Puedo ver que llevas ahí? —preguntó al ver que abrazaba algo en sus manos.

El joven asistió, extendió el brazo y le mostró lo que llevaba. Con cuidado, Akaashi examinó el peluche que ya había visto en más de una ocasión. Con ternura sonrió.

—Es muy bonito.

—Gracias —agradeció—. Es el único amigo que tengo.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno —se quedó pensando un momento—, el único que recuerdo.

—Entiendo —observó con tristeza el muñeco—. Si quieres podemos ser amigos —se lo devolvió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji.

—Es un placer —inclinó la cabeza—. Yo soy… —su frase quedó a medias. Sujeto a su pequeño amigo con suavidad y miró el suelo como si buscara la respuesta.

—No necesitas decírmelo. Yo ya lo sé —el menor levantó la vista y Akaashi sonrió—. Y tu nombre es muy bonito.

—Gracias —ambos permanecieron en silencio. Un incómodo silenció en el que ambos tenían la vista baja, cada uno sumergido en su mundo y problemas. Hasta que el menor se percató del clima en el exterior—. Nieve —susurró inconscientemente al ver la ventana.

Akaashi volteó a la ventana. Pequeñas y suaves caían con lentitud. No era la primera nevada que caía, pero sí la primera que se detuvo a observar con calma, probablemente por su acompañante.

—Asía es —contempló el paisaje—. Es hermosa y elegante.

—Como tú —Akaashi volteó sorprendido—. O así parece —bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Lo siento si dije algo imprudente.

—Está bien —sonrió—. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

—¿No?

—Hace mucho tiempo —juntó sus manos y contempló el techo—, alguien dijo que yo y otras tres personas más éramos como estaciones del año.

—Estaciones… del año.

—Uno era la primavera, otro el verano, después —volteó a verlo— seguía el otoño y finalmente yo, invierno —rio con suavidad—. Ahora que lo pienso suena algo absurdo.

—Suena a que son muy unidos.

—Lo éramos, pero a veces pasan cosas que uno no espera.

—¿Sigue en contacto con ellos?

—No como quisiera—negó—. Uno de ellos falleció hace poco, otro no deseo verlo en estos momentos por una pelea, y el último —entornó sus ojos—, no logra recordarme. No logra recordarnos. Él, al igual que yo, está atrapado en una enfermedad. Una enfermedad incierta.

—Espero se recuperen pronto —habló con sinceridad.

—Gracias, yo también lo espero por él. Aunque yo no tengo salida. Estoy muriendo.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Al principio estaba asustado pero ahora —negó con la cabeza—, ya no le temo a la muerte. Alguien me está espera.

—Entiendo —subió los pies a la silla y abrazo sus piernas—. Esa persona, ¿Es especial para usted?

—Demasiado. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y aunque su confesión fue en un día poco apto para hacerlo, desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

—¿Poco apto?

—Confesarse en el día de los inocentes no es una buena idea. Pero supe que decía la verdad —rio con discreción—. Aunque comenzamos a salir un día después.

—Se nota que lo ama mucho. A esa persona que lo espera —Akaashi asintió y él bajó la vista—. Me gustaría tener a alguien así.

—Lo tienes. Él te ama con toda su alma y siempre está contigo.

—¿De verdad? —se quedó pensando.

—No es necesario que intentes recordarlo.

—¿Recordar qué?

—Nada —sonrió con tristeza. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando. Estaba llegando a su límite y era consciente que no podría estar más tiempo despierto.

—Debería arreglar la pelea que tuvo con esa persona —habló su acompañante mientras miraba el peluche.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hizo algo imperdonable. Él… La persona que amaba murió y él no me permitió ir al funeral.

—Seguro que lo hizo para que no empeorara.

—Voy a morir… no tenía caso hacerlo.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó la habitación. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. El sueño lo absorbía.

—Tal vez —comenzó dudoso—, también lo estaba protegiendo.

—¿Prote… giendo? —susurró con suavidad.

—Tal vez evitó que lo viera para que esa imagen no opacara todos los hermosos recuerdos que tuvo con esa persona. Que el rostro dormido y sin emoción no suprimiera la alegría y el amor que desprendía.

Akaashi no respondió, había escuchado todo pero finalmente el sueño lo había vencido como para responder. Mientras dormía, el joven de cabello rubio y ojos dorados respiró profundamente. Su vista se paseó por la habitación hasta enfocarlo a él. Mientras lo observaba con curiosidad y abrazaba el peluche, un pequeño dinosaurio que ahora tenía una concha atada a su cuello, se preguntaba en dónde estaba y quién era él.

—

—Lo siento —habló con sutileza sin apartar la vista de la ventana, su única conexión con el exterior en esos momentos. Kuroo levantó la mirada del libro que tenía sobre sus manos—. Lo siento —volvió a repetir.

—No hay razón para disculparte.

—Fui grosero y dije cosas imprudentes.

—Está bien —se acercó y revolvió su suave cabellera—. Ya me las cobraré después.

—Estaba tan concentrado en que iba a fallecer y terminé olvidando que la muerte es inesperada y silenciosa.

—La muerte nos puede llegar en cualquier momento, y de diferentes maneras.

—Lo sé —sonrió tristemente al saber a qué se refería—. Me pregunto qué es más doloroso. Que la persona que amas haya muerto, o estar a su lado pero sin que pueda recordarte. Haber perdido todos esos momentos juntos sin la esperanza de volverlos a recuperar o crear nuevos.

—La respuesta no importa. Al final, ambas maneras terminan siendo dolorosas.

—Kuroo-san, ¿Puedo ir? Sólo una vez.

—No necesitas estar frente una lápida.

—Pero deseo hacerlo —suspiró cansado ante el silencio del mayor—. Aun con permiso del hospital no me dejarás, ¿Verdad?

—Lo siento.

—Nieve —susurró—. Él dijo que era como la nieve.

—Tsu…

—A Bokuto le gustaba la nieve de invierno por esa misma razón. Así como a ti te gusta ver las hojas de otoño. Por eso quiero ver la nieve a su lado, una última vez.

—Lo siento. Tú cuerpo ya no lo sopor…

—Entiendo —susurró con voz quebrada, cerró sus ojos y no habló más.

—

Akaashi miraba el techo de la habitación. El manto estrellado había caído hace horas y todos en el hospital descansaban a excepción de él. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar.

El viento en su ventana lo distrajo. Arrugó su frente con dolor ante más nieve que caía, ahora bajo la luz de la luna.

Nieve.

 _"_ _Eres hermoso y elegante como la nieve desciende del cielo. Y aunque parezcas frío a simple vista, tu corazón es suave y cálido. Por eso me gusta ver la nieve caer, más si es junto a ti"_

—Juntos —susurró.

Con cuidado se incorporó de la cama, se quitó el oxígeno y suero. Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir estar con él.

Sus pies se hundían en la suave nieve a cada paso que daba. Su cuerpo frágil temblaba ante el gélido viento, pero eso no le importó. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a donde estaba él.

Con esfuerzo había logrado salir del hospital. El frío y la noche habían sido sus grandes aliados, pero ahora el amanecer comenzaba y la gente estaría a nada por salir.

Cada paso era doloroso, una agonía, mas no paraba. La necesidad de verlo era mayor. Verlo y decirle que ahí estaba con él. Seguía, apoyándose en las paredes y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse, agarrar más fuerzas y seguir adelante. A unos cuantos metros de llegar sus pies le fallaron, estaba por caer pero una mano que sujetó su brazo se lo impidió.

—Recibí una llamada del hospital, supuse que estarías en este lugar —lo ayudó incorporarse—. Se alertaron al ver tu habitación vacía.

—Kuroo-san —intentó seguir su camino pero Tetsuro lo detuvo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Por favor —jadeo—. Debo verlo, debo ver a Kotaro.

—Hace frío.

—No importa.

—Necesitas atención médica.

—Lo que necesito es verlo.

—Vas a empeorar.

—Déjame ir.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le prometí a mi mejor amigo que cuidaría de ti —Keiji se detuvo—. Le prometí a mi hermano que te protegería mientras él no estuviera.

—No es necesario que lo hagas más —con esfuerzo se soltó del agarre. Siguió caminando pero a los pocos pasos su vista se distorsionó, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y unas manos lo sujetaron con cuidado.

—Si no quieres ir por tu propia cuenta está bien —lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

—Kuroo, bájame —habló mientras trataba de separarse. Kuroo lo ignoró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Verlo alejarse lo alertó—. No, por favor no. Detente, por favor para.

Akaashi siguió poniendo resistencia. Se había debilitado considerablemente pero eso no le impidió luchar con todo lo que tenía por estar cerca de él.

—La ambulancia llegará dentro de poco.

—No me alejes de él —volteó hacía atrás. Lágrimas se perdían entre la nieve al ver como se alejaba a cada paso—. ¡Kotaro! ¡Kotaro! —llamaba con la esperanza de que apareciera, corriera hacia él y lo tomara entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que era imposible, Kotaro estaba muerto.

—Por favor Kotaro —sujetó el cuello de Kuroo. Más y más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Dolor y desesperación ante su realidad—. No te vayas Kotaro. Por favor, no me dejes —iba a morir y lo sabía muy bien, pero a diferencia de antes, la voz de Bokuto no sería lo último que escucharía, Kotaro no sería no último que vería.

Kuroo caminaba con la mirada en la ambulancia que se acercaba, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. Sintiendo a Akaashi aferrarse a él, escuchando su llanto y gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Salir de esa forma lo había debilitado. En esos últimos días pasaba más tiempo dormido y ahora varias máquinas alrededor de él rompían el silencio. Sus medicamentos ahora eran en mayores dosis y era monitoreado constantemente.

Estaba muriendo, lo sabía muy bien, y de lo único que se arrepentía era de no poder haber estado con él. Pero si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo bajo el mismo cielo al que miraba Bokuto en vez de esas cuatro paredes.

—

—Lo siento, Bro —se disculpó Kuroo enfrente en donde descansaba su mejor amigo—. No creo que se pueda mantener más tiempo mi promesa. Akaashi está muy débil como para seguir viviendo —pasó una mano sobre su cabello y suspiró—. Te necesita y sin ti aquí, no tiene motivos para seguir. Así que te pido paciencia, porque dentro de poco volverán a estar juntos.

—

Akaashi cayó al suelo, jadeando y tosiendo. Se apoyó y con esfuerzo logró incorporarse. Unos cuantos escalones y volvió a resbalar. No se detuvo. Seguía con la pirada fija en la puerta que estaba a unos metros sobre de él.

Cuando llegó, abrió con cuidado y el fresco viento rozó su rostro. Aspiró profundamente antes de volver a toser. Salió y sonrió ante el cielo y el gran paisaje que se observaba en la parte más alta del hospital. El cielo nublado, la nieve blanca sobre la ciudad.

—

En una habitación del hospital, un joven sentado cerca de la ventana veía la nieve caer. A su mente traicionera le llegó un difuso recuerdo:

"Los cuatro son como las estaciones del año. … es la flor de primavera,… la arena de verano,… las hojas de otoño y … la nieve de invierno".

El joven abrió con cuidado la ventana y extendió su mano. Un copo descendió sobre su palma. Tan elegante y suave. Lágrimas sin sentido humedecieron sus mejillas al ver el copo de nieve desaparecer en el calor de su mano. Al ver el copo morir.

—

Gotas escarlatas eran absorbidas por la blanca nieve. Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, no podía más. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y sus labios expulsaban sangre cada que tosía. Pero estaba tranquilo, contemplar el descender de los copos le dio paz.

—Finalmente estaremos juntos, Kotaro —susurró con calma antes cerrar sus ojos. Y antes de que su corazón se detuviera y su respiración parara, sintió una mano cálida y suave acariciar su mejilla, seguida de una voz que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

 _"_ _Juntos por siempre, Keiji"_

—

El sol relucía sobre el cielo, la gente reía y brincaba, las flores de primavera se desprendían por el viento. Kuroo sonrió tranquilo ante el cálido y agradable ambiente que se respiraba.

—Quienes son —escuchó con voz suave.

Kuroo apartó la vista del lugar para enfocarse en su acompañante, quien estaba a su lado y con la mirada sobre dos pequeños pilares de concreto.

—Son unos grandes amigos.

—¿Suyos?

—Nuestros —corrigió—. Ellos eran dos personas que se querían y ambos murieron hace poco.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada—. ¿Eran muy cercanos?

—Demasiado.

—Debe ser doloroso, perder alguien que aprecias.

—Lo es —sonrió con tristeza.

—Ellos, ¿Se amaban mucho?

—Totalmente. Y aunque uno se fue antes que el otro…

—Ahora están juntos.

—Así es. Vamos, es hora de volver al hospital.

Sin saber porque, el joven de ojos dorados realizó una ligera reverencia a los pilares para después emprender el paso.

Mientras se alejaban, una ráfaga de viento se escabulló entre las hojas del árbol cercano. Varias flores de cerezo se desprendieron. Y mientras unos volaban lejos de ahí, otras descendieron con suavidad sobre ambos pilares, cuyos diferentes nombres estaban grabados pero que a la vez los unía una palabra. Indicando que ambos se pertenecían y su amor sería eterno.

 _"_ _Bokuto Kotaro"_ y _"Bokuto Keiji_ "

* * *

 _Fics relacionados:_

 _UN Resfrío En Año Nuevo_

 _Mal Día Para Decirlo_

 _Recuerdos En El Olvido_


End file.
